


RoyalChaos||Confessions (to my Best Friend)

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cute and short fluffy thing because Ze and Chilled are cute dorks</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||Confessions (to my Best Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short and fluffy fic for a prompt I'm drawing right now [(Here)](http://raakxhyrshapeshifter.deviantart.com/art/RoyalChaos-Snow-joke-I-love-you-623369511?q=gallery%3ARaakxhyrShapeshifter%2F58026126&qo=1)
> 
>  
> 
> [Share it on Tumblr!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://raakxhyr.tumblr.com/post/147733144527/royalchaos-confession-to-my-best-friend)
> 
>  
> 
> [I have a Wattpad, too!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.wattpad.com/287029609-royalchaos-confession-to-my-best-friend-confession) 

Chilled looked to Ze as they walked down together in the cold night of New York, shoulder to shoulder and managing to stay in a less populated area of the crowd. He chuckled quietly at the red nose, vulnerable and bright in the low temperature. Their breaths condensed in the air through the scarves that covered their lips and their heads remained unprotected from the soft snowfall.

 

"Hey Ze?"

"Hm?"

 

"Have you ever looked at your best friend-"

"You are my best friend."

"Well, yeah, but I mean do you ever look at your best friend and think 'someone is going to be so in love with you someday'?"

 

A curious and almost shy glance was directed towards the Italian as they turned down to a quieter street. 

 

"Um, I mean, yeah. You're a great guy. So many people love you, I wouldn't be surprised if you found a girl-"

"Well, I look at my best friend and I always say that. I've always said that. And in the end I was surprised to realize it was me."

 

This completely halted the Canadian in his tracks. He didn't even process that they were already outside the Yorkie's apartment when he had stopped walking and stared wide-eyed at the other. If his face wasn't already red enough, he was sure it was now. 

 

"Ze, I love you. I really do."

"Anthony, I..."

 

It was only a few seconds later that he then realized he'd opened himself to the cold only to feel the warmth replaced by Chilled's body and lips pressed against his own, his gloved hands cupping his dimpled cheeks, standing right on his tip toes just to reach him.

 

"I love you, too," he breathed out once he had pulled back, lowering onto his heels with a shy smile, sighing and shivering when he pressed back against the taller's body.

"Good. Now I get to cuddle you without you giving me a weird look. and we get to stay extra toasty warm tonight." 

 

They exchanged smiles and Ze was more than happy to be in love with his best friend. And Chilled reciprocated these feelings as he led the Canadian into his- now their- apartment just as the clouds gave way for the moon to shine down.


End file.
